


Zuckerbrot Und Peitsche

by Lurch



Series: Twink Obliteration [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Crying, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frank is a slut, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mindbreaking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: Zuckerbrot und Peitsche is the german version of the phrasing "Carrot and Stick".
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Frank Morrison
Series: Twink Obliteration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554781
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Zuckerbrot Und Peitsche

Perfection, in some cases, is by no means something objective. What one percieves as such, as something that can not possibly be improved any further can easily be considered as awful or flawed by another being. It will always depend on their respective point of view.

The Lery's Memorial Institute was such a case in which the opinions regarding this specific hunting ground could not be further apart from each other. Killers relying on stealthier methods such as the infamous Ghost Face and the Pig were delighted when they had the rare fortune of slaughtering their prey in these halls. Others on the other hand knew they were going to have a bad time if this happened. 

Frank Morrison belonged to the latter of the two groups. In fact it was, aside from the Coldwind Farm, one of his least favourite areas to hunt for the mysterious deity they called The Entity. Even more so now that the Institute recently had been reimagined It was so much darker now, almost eeriee if one could blend out the everlasting static sound of malfunctioning Televisions.

Now it was one of the foggiest places Frank ever had the misfortune of having to see. The halls reeked awfully, death and decay evident everywhere he looked. The sheer darkness of this place made the Legion's half-naked, painted body stand in a flouroscent contrast to the mold and destruction around him. 

The sheer filth within this Institute had progressively gotten worse, everything was either grimy, dusty or a disgusting combination of both. Not to mention the amount of blood splattered across nearly every surface available. All of this combined created a stench so unbearably foul it made Amanda's realm appear almost sterile.

So far, the trial was going horrible for the Killer. And at this point Frank sincerely feared what the Entity would do to him after this hunt was over if he didn't manage to kill at least a single person. But, to his despair, there was no one in sight and no one had been for the past fifteen minutes. 

The young Killer had aimlessly wandered the hospital, desperately trying to find someone but, nothing. No bright red scratchmarks, no glimpses of fabric and no one in lockers either. In sheer frustration the Legion kicked at a small piece of debris and sent it scattering down the hallway, the sound echoing off of the walls.

The only sign of survivors so far had been the deafening noise of generators being fully repaired. So far it had happened four times, always resulting in even more frustration from the Canadian whenever he came to check on the completed engine only to find nothing to track down a victim. 

He was sweaty and out of breath from constantly running around in circles. Flouroscent paint was smeared, mixed with sweat in multiple areas, a faint memento of phsyical activity. In Frank's mind, the Entity kept screaming at him, demanding sacrifices, demanding him to feed her. It was maddening, leading the way to cluster headaches. It was painful, felt as if his head had been split in two. 

She was far beyond enraged with the Legion's leader's recent performance, that much was crystal clear. For merely a brief moment the young Teenager allowed himself to rest his hand against of the many many walls to catch his breath. Lung burning, aching for oxygen to fill them out. 

Footsteps of a person sprinting echoed through the institute, the very first sign of a person other than him wandering these hallways. At the sound Frank perked up and jumped right back into action. For a moment the Legion simply closed his eyes, fully concentrating on trying to localize whoever was careless enough to run with the killer so close to them. 

But before Frank was able to further focus, the very last generator came back to life after what felt like an eternity, indicating the approaching end of this current hunt. Frank had given up and, since he was somewhat near an exit gate anyway quickly made his way out of the institute. He himself pushed down the switch and opened the doorway, starting what was referred to as 'The endgame collapse' by others like him. 

There was nothing Frank could do. This hunt was a lost one so, whining about it wouldn't gain the Legion anything. The young Killer decided to walk back into the Institute and await whatever his mistress had prepared as a form of punishment for displeasing her, for not offering enough souls. 

And right on queue, when the final survivor left the hunting grounds and returned back to the campfire, the black mist engulfed Frank. It felt hostile, spidery limbs clung to his body and dragged him into darkness. But something was different today, unlike every other time the Entity did not bring him back to the Lodge. 

Instead he was still within Léry's Mermorial Institute when his vision came back, albeit this version of it was much, much cleaner and not as dark. For a brief moment Frank stumbled foward and just barely managed to prevent himself from falling to the ground by grabbing hold onto an old and rusty foodtray.

The tray rolled foward, sending it crashing into nearby beds. Frank himself fell to the ground with a loud swear. The Teen looked around in confusion. He was not supposed to be here. 

A static cackling echoed through the halls as footsteps approached his location swiftly. Shortly after this, Doctor Carter came into view. The older Killer squinted his eyes as good as he possivly could and extended a hand to help the other man up. 

Something felt off. Everything in Frank screamed at him to get away from this man. Still, against better judgement the Canadian took Dr.Carters hand and let the other pull him back up on his feet. For a while there was an awkward silence between the two men, the Doctor merely mustering the intruder to his realm with what could assumed to be curiosity. 

Then, finally, he reached his hands up to remove the tools forcing his mouth open. After an extremely wet crack from Carters jaw, the madman began to speak: "This must clearly be an unfortunate mistake Mr.Morisson. Did the Entity bring you here by mistake? Please, be my guest until our mistress corrects this error and join me in my office. It is more comfortable than...this."

It was unsettling to hear this man speak. He sounded so clear, so sane but, from what he'd overheard when eavesdropping on the prey this man was a dangerous individual. When Frank did not react and instead would just stare at the other One, the Doctor apparently decided to drop the friendly facade as he grabbed the Teen by the arm and released a shock direclty into the slim body.

Frank screamed, voice breaking from both shock and pain. His muscles tensed up almost immediately, rendering him completely unable to even attempt to slip out of the other Killer's grasp. 

Dr.Carter didn't leave the other any time to recover from the initial shock as he applied the next electric blast as soon as the first one started to weaken. "You know...She whispered to me before you arrived." Herman said as he pulled the twitching Frank into his arms. "She is angry with you. Your recent performance has been unacceptable and she demanded that I correct that." 

A big hand forced itself underneath the Legion's chin, lifting Frank's head to get a glimpse into deep brown eyes, filled with fear and tears. "You know..." Herman leaned closer, now whispering directly into the Teenager's ear: "I did prepare an experiment that is just perfectly fitting for what the Entity has tasked me to do. And believe me, this one will amuse me, Mr.Morisson." 

A chill ran down Frank's spine, paired with disgust when Carter fucking licked his earlobe.  
The young Teen tried to push away, get as far away as possible from the Killer holding onto him with an iron grasp. Unfortunately for him though, the Canadian severly lacked strength compared to most predators in this realm. He was no match for the Doctor's superiour physique.

In a whirlwind of emotion consisting of shock, anger, fear and utter helplessness the young Canadian stared at the so much taller man holding him by the wrist. Doctor Carter's long fingers engulfed Frank's bony arm so easily. It was a memento of a life spent malnourished and neglected. Of never having proper meals on the plate. 

Carter's maniac grin only grew as his permanently open eyes set on the frightened Teen. Roughly, he yanked his subject foward, forcing the Other to fall into step behind him or stumble and be dragged to his unavoidable demise. Of course the Teen struggled in the Doctor's iron grasp, tried and tried to claw his way out of this grim situation. But Carter wouldn't relent. Treatment was about to begin in an experiment he'd craved to do for so long. 

Ever since coming into the Entity's realm there had been no one to truly perform what others, those closed minded bastards from the world outside, had called 'sick and perverted'. Naturally, even a man as put together as Herman Carter felt overcome with joy at the thought of getting to finally experiment on a living, breathing human being again. The long deceased cows from Coldwind Farm were just no proper substitute. Too unresponsive. They wouldn't scream, cry or beg. 

But this one, this one would. Frank Morrison would beg. Whether it was for more or to stop was up to the Teen. It all depended on how the Boy behaved. But no matter which one it would be, the result was something Herman deeply craved. He wanted to break the kid, wanted to see him come undone and fall apart in a crying, sobbing mess on the floor. Both Carter's grip around a small wrist and the space in his pants tightened at the very thought, a rush of pleasure jolting to the nether regions. 

The static buzzing of broken televisions was a sound almost soothing to the Doctor's mind. While in here and not in a trial, Herman felt at peace. Nothing could change this fact. Not even the aggressive swearing in a tongue Herman couldn't understand coming from the young Man behind him. 

The moment they arrived in his office, Dr.Carter forcefully pushed Frank face first into one of the desolate bookshelves. "Just so you know this, Mr.Morrison. I am going to completely and utterly enjoy what is going to happen next. If you are a good little boy you might as well." The older Man purred into the Canadian's ear. 

Frank's answer was something somewhere between english and animalistic snarling. Impossible to understand. Apparently the anger and defense mechanisms had taken over as, with surprising strength that should be impossible in such a tiny body, the kid attempted to push the Doctor off of him. If it hadn't been for the fact that Carter himself was an incredibly strong man, the brat might just have succeeded. "Fine. Have it your way. It is your loss." 

Carter, after tightening his grip and putting more of his weight against Frank's back, bent down a bit more to press his lips against the teen's ear: "Just between you and me. I have been told I am, and I quote, 'amazing in bed'." Almost as if the two of them were lovers about to do a healthy bit of passionate hugging, the Doctor gently started to on nibble Frank's earlobe. The Teen on the other hand gritted his teeth, tried to squirm away from wandering hands and unwanted touch. He wasn't ready for this, didn't want it. This was rape. No matter if Dr.Carter labled it as an experiment or anything else. 

Within a few seconds Frank found himself bent over the office desk, Herman's throbbing erection pressed flush against his backside. The Legion's Leader glimpsed over his shoulder to direct his hateful glance towards the older Man. Dr.Carter gently ran his free hand, the one not holding Frank's wrists in place, over the small curve of his ass and clicked his tongue in satisfaction. "A bit too thin for my liking but this will do just fine. You should consider eating more, Mr.Morrison." 

The younger One once more tried to force the Other off of him but, the only result was Carter tightening his grasp even more. Surely this would leave bruises behind in the following hours. The desk's surface was uncomfortably hard. Dark wood that once was elegant and smooth, now moldy and rough against flouroscent skin. Bits and pieces of paint smeared against it, leaving traces of Frank's presence behind. 

Eventually Dr.Carter flipped his test subject around. Now Frank's back was pressed painfully against the dirty surface. In a way more animalistic than anything else the Teen thrashed and bucked with all his might. It reminded the Doctor quite a bit of a cornered animal fighting for it's life. Carter loved it when they fought like this. He'd make sure to terminate this behaviour later down the road. For now he would merely break the Boy's body. 

Frank's mixed emotions practically radiated off of him. A metaphorical cocktail for the Doctor to get drunk on. Fear and anger were the most present emotions. Fear. It smelled the very best. From his coat pocket the Doctor retrieved two equally long cables. They didn't look like much but, they were nearly indestructable. Since the table was partially moldy, some parts of the wood could easily be broken. Carter did just that. On each side of it, close to the Teen's hands, were perfect spots to create two small holes. The Doctor used this to individually tie down Frank's delicate wrists. The Youth was no longer able to get up. When Frank realized this, the smell changed to pure fear.

Herman bit his lower lip, barely able to surpress his arousal as another fresh wave of lust hit him. His nether regions throbbed full of need. It was hard to not rush this and fuck the Teen senseless right here on the table. There was a high possibilty of the old wood breaking if Carter used all his strength to thrust into Frank's ass.

Instead he decided to be patient. Just a little longer to savor this special moment. Frank was a  
special individual. There were little more good enough for the Doctor. He and the rest of Frank's little Legion weren't monsters twisted by the Entity. There was so very few like them within the ranks of predators in this realm. No one was allowed to harm the Survivors outside of trials.  
Under normal circumstances this applied to other Killers as well but recently Frank had displeased the goddess too much. She allowed the Doctor who had exceeded her expectations to do whatever he wanted to the Teen.

This was a reward for one, punishment for the other. Carter's skilled fingers quickly got to work on the shroud wrapped around the Canadian's narrow waist. The bright red cloth fell into the grime on the floor. The next step was removing those offending pants daring to uphold Frank's modesty. This proved to be somewhat harder as the Boy kept kicking air everytime Carter got ahold of the rim of Frank's pants. The fact that these pants were skintight (and left barely anything to the imagination) didn't make things any easier. 

Eventually Carter grew frustrated. While the Kid certainly didn't look like it, those kicks were quite painful to deal with. Sighing in utter annoyance the Doctor pinched the bridge of his bose between his fingers. Then, before Frank could do any further harm to either of them, Carter grabbed the Teen by the thighs and released a static blast into the Kid's body. 

The Canadian's scream echoed through the entire Institute. The agony of it was blissful to the Madman. Violent thrashing and highpitched screeches of white hot pain, the inability to fully process any thoughts and the knowledge in the back of his mind that he was completely at Carter's nonexistent mercy...Yes all of that terrified the Canadian. Doctor Carter kept releasing electricity into the lithe body underneath him, each and everytime the Youth twitched and cried out. Although eventually the screams died down to broken sobbing, the fighting stopped as well as the twitching. 

While the applied shocks were as painful as possible, Carter made sure to not seriously hurt the younger Man. He needed him conscious and aware of his surroundings. Almost gently he ran a hand over Frank's flushed, tear-stained cheeks. The kid sobbed weakly, trying to squirm away from unwanted touch. There were no more snappy remarks. Carter wondered if he'd accidentally broken the boy already. 

Frank's chest rose and fell at a rapid pace. Breath labored, panicked even and eyes wide from shock. The next attempt to remove the Legion's pants was met with almost no resistance as the Teen seemingly didn't have the energy left to fight his captor. Now bare, void of modesty (or dignity for that matter) Frank lay there for the Doctor to devour. The sight alone made Carter throb with need.

The older Killer decided it was time to finally give his own dick some attention. A lustful glance at the Teen's lips made him shiver as he imagined them wrapped around his girthy meat. So, unable to resist the urge to fuck the Kid any longer, Doctor Carter fumbled with his belt as he moved around the desk to stand infront of Frank's head. A but more forceful than necessary Carter pressed the Canadian's head down to face him, ebony hair hanging down. It tickled the Doctor's hand as he brushed through the soft mess. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his erection sprung free from his pants and slapped against Frank's upside down head. Of course the younger One immediately clenched his jaw shut as he stared at what was presented to him with both fear and unbridled hatred in those beautiful hazel eyes. 

This was something solved so easily though. Carter simply pressed the wires sewn into his palms against the Teenager's nipple and released another shock, albeit this one was smaller and was aimed to bring pleasure instead of pain. The result was immediate as Frank's mouth opened in a perfect O shape, letting out the sweetest of moans. Carter used this opportunity to slam his hips foward and push the entirety of his cock into the open, warm and wet mouth. 

Frank immediately choked although before he could even try to bite down, Carter pressed his thumb and index finger against the threatening jaw to prevent exactly that from happening. "As a fair warning, Mr.Morrison... should you decide to bite my genitalia, which would be quite frankly one of the most idiotic things you could ever do, I will show you real pain. My stick would do quite the damage to your rectum and internal organs. You wouldn't want that, would you?" The Legion's Leader made a strangled sobbing sound but nodded as good as he could from his compromised position. 

"Will you be a good boy?" the Doctor asked, a cruel smirk on his chapped lips as he released Frank's jaw. As expected, the Canadian obeyed and tried to relax his jaw enough for the Doctor to start thrusting. Carter did so. Relentless, almost with reckless abandon he started forcing his erection in and out of that wet heat. Frank made choked sounds everytime Carter pushed deeper than six inches. Unfortunately for the Boy, Herman had a nine inch cock. 

Only once in a while, right when Frank was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, the Doctor pulled out far enough for the Other to gasp for a few breaths of air.  
The Doctor looked down. Frank's face was flushed, glistening with both sweat and tears as he desperately tried to not choke to death.

While death was not an escape for the prey of this realm, no one was sure if this applied to predators as well. Frank opted to not try it out as he clung to life with all his might. He was too focused on forcing oxygen into his lungs to even try and struggle against Carter's intrusion. A bulge, visible only to the Doctor himself appeared each and everytime he forced his cock down the Boy's throat. It was magnificent, almost as pleasing as the act itself. How the muscles clenched and shook around his length, the way they desperately tried to force the foreign object out sent a shiver right down Carter's spine. 

Electricity crackled somewhere around Herman's feet as he got close to the edge, thrusts growing sloppier each time he slammed back in. Honestly, it surprised the Madman that his girthy length even fit into the Canadian like that. It was almost disappointing he didn't need to break in those teeth. On the other hand, Frank already was pretty as he was, with or without teeth. Maybe that was something to consider if any other attempt of breaking the kid failed. His mind went haywire, imagining the Other in all kinds of lewd situations.

So many things to do and all the time in the world to do as he pleased. With yet another violent shudder, the older Killer slammed foward and remained still as Carter released his seed buried balls deep into the struggling Teen's mouth. Doctor Carter hadn't been able to relief some stress like this in a long time so naturally, the load spilling down Frank's throat was a massive one. And the Legion was forced to swallow every last drop.

In a swift motion he pulled ot his still hard member and quickly clamped a hand over the Teen's mouth to prevent him from spitting out the cum. Frank whimpered. A weak and broken sound, signaling something along the lines of 'I give up'. This made the Doctor smile. Almost lovingly he caressed those tear stained cheeks and pressed a gentle kiss to Frank's temple, who in response just sobbed. The white paint around the Boy's mouth was smeared, had left stains behind on the entire length of Carter's cock. His pubic hair and balls also were partially dusted in flouroscent white.

"Spread your legs, please." Dr.Carter said as he moved around to his initial spot between Frank's thighs. He went down on one knee as the Boy hesitantly opened his legs to reveal his tightly clenched hole. Carter briefly examined it by running his fingers across the rim. The muscle quivered in response, even Frank's dick twitched the tiniest bit. Easy to miss for someone less perceptive than Dr.Carter himself. 

A brief chuckle escaped the Doctor as he saw the little twitch. He had initially planned to make the Boy bleed but, since Frank had behaved exeptionally well during the blowjob...maybe Carter would make this pleasant for the both of them. Since they didn't have any lube, saliva would have to do. It was not as pleasant as actual lube but, beggars can't be choosers as some would say. 

Carter slowly lifted Frank's thighs up until his delicate little ass no longer touched the wooden surface. He then brought his face closer to the Teen's tight hole and started licking over the rim. Gently at first, to slicken the Boy up a bit and force him to relax those tense muscles. From above Carter heard Frank mewl in pleasure. It was hard to see in this angle but, the Doctor was sure the Legion was starting to get hard. And probably hated every second of it.  
The older Killer let his tongue slither inside the young Man, let it wiggle around and coat the first few centimeters of Frank's hole in slippery saliva. Slowly the tense muscles started to soften up, widening and creating an opening under Carter's skilled tongue. Every now and then a soft moan or a quiet gasp would slip past the Boy's lips. 

Only when Frank was fully unable to contain his sweet moans was it time fort Carter to finally slip a finger inside too. Only one for now. To make the pleasure maddening for what was to come. Though the Doctor could tell this was no longer enough for the young Man as Frank was whining, a barely audibly beg for "more..." reached his ears. 

Carter withdrew his tongue and added a second finger swiftly after, ripping a fresh moan from the Canadian. Initially he'd wanted to make the Boy cry and scream but, now all Herman wanted was to turn Frank into his personal bitch. A whore addicted to his cock, never satisfied unless Carter fucked the living daylight out of him. His lewd thoughts were accompanied by an especially hard thrust with his fingers, angling right for the Boy's 'sweet spot'. The cry of unbridled pleasure, the way Frank squirmed from that had Carter almost come a second time. 

Methodically he proceeded to widen Frank, getting him nice and wet for Carter to sink his throbbing erection into. The Boy was almost ready, almost opened up enough to fuck. It would still be a stretch, maybe send a burn through Frank's body but ultimately it would be overwhelming pleasure. Carter felt himself growing impatient, the irresistable urge - no. The need - to finally sink his cock into that little hole. Frank had given up on fighting back, pleasure overriding every instinct, every command to fight or flee in what was left of the Teen's mind. 

All he could muster up was moaning mixed with the occasional whimper or hiss when Dr.Carter added another finger. "Please..." a soft whisper, barely audible over the wet sounds of thrusting fingers eventually reached the Doctor's ears. The older One grinned at that lifting his head to meet Frank's clouded gaze with his own highly focused one. "Yes, Mr.Morrison? Please what?" The Doctor replied, running his tongue down the Canadian's thigh as he waited for him to find the right words. "Ju..Just fuck me already. Please this is torture. Please fuck me." Frank quietly sobbed at that. He felt weak giving in to the arousal but, it was too much. Way too much. More than he could possibly handle so there was no hope in trying to resist.

And just like that, Carter smiled. It was a devious and cruel one. "Well if you ask me so nicely...I will gladly comply." The older Killer ran his fingers over milky thighs, earning himself another shiver from the Teen as he hoisted Frank's leg over his shoulder. Frank whimpered quietly, hateful glare directed at Carter. With the Other's leg held secure in a tight grasp, Doctor Carter directed his erection close to the warm, wet heat that was Frank's hole. 

The head pressed against warmed muscle. Frank hissed at the stretch, realizing this would be painful. Gripping what little of the table he could reach as tightly as possible, he braced himself for what was to come. And then, after what felt like an eternity and yet the blink of an eye, Carter slowly, agonizingly slow, forced the hole open under him. 

The Doctor groaned at the sudden tightness engulfing him. Frank's scream filled the office. Screams of both pain and pleasure. The stretch hurt, tore at his insides and was likely to make him bleed but, there was also a white hot pleasure somewhere behind his belly button. It was maddening. 

The older Killer proceeded to slowly thrust in and out, a gentle pace to get the tiny hole used to the stretch, to slick the Boy up and get more of his cock inside. Frank's breath hitched by the seven-inch mark. Slowly but steadily the movement became easier, the Boy's ass welcoming him more and more. 

Carter leaned down, forcing Frank's leg to bend in an angle that should be impossible. The Teen whimpered quietly as his own erection, neglected and leaking precum, was squashed between their heated bodies. The rough fabric of the Doctor's coat created an almost unpleasant friction. 

The Legion silently wept as his rapist picked up the pace. It hurt so fucking much and yet...it made him so horny. The wooden desk creaked underneath their combined weight. A quiet protest, the burden of carrying them both too much for it to bear for long. 

The older Killer used his arms to support his weight, face merely inches away from the Teen as he began jackhammering the tiny body, abusing the sweet spot. At that Frank wailed in pleasure, loud and shrill enough for his own ears to ring. Hands, bent in an awkward angle, found their way on Frank's shoulders as the Doctor abused his ruined asshole. They squeezed, bruising tender flesh as another shock jolted through the Boy's body. 

"You know." Dr.Carter started, out of breath, "Every once in a while I invite Mr.Chase and Mr.Krueger over for some cardgames..." He ran his lips over Frank's neck, leaving a tingling sensation behind where teeth were involved. "I could use you to provide some more entertainment to them. I bet you would look amazing with Kenneth's cock up your ass while you blow Freddy. I find myself fantasizing about doubleteaming you with one of them. Fuck you until you beg us to stop, only for us to fuck you even harder. Ruin you for everyone else." 

In between sentences Doctor Carter sucked marks on the Boy's soft skin, not caring about the paint smearing across his face. Frank squirmed under the Other, making the cock inside of him brush against his prostate too much. He was ready to burst and he hated it, hated himself and his body for being so damn weak. 

But Carter had different plans. The boy had to beg for relief. When he sensed how close Frank was, the Doctor grabbed the throbbing member and pressed the leaking slit shut with his thumb. The Canadian whined in response, followed by a sharp yelp as he was spread open even wider. His sweet spot vulnerable to the addictive cock inside of him. Recklessly Doctor Carter slammed right into the Teen, just the right angle to make Frank wail.

Tears of shame ran freely. Shame about being on the verge of cumming, of being degraded to a cocksleeve and embarassed for seeing his body in blissful pleasure from being raped. Still, a traitorous part of what was left of his mind nudged him in a horrifying direction. It urged him to just let go and fully enjoy this. Appreciate the blessing the Doctor bestowed upon him by showing him the beauty of true pleasure. 

Lost so deep in his own mind, Frank barely had any time to realize Carter was about to cum inside of him. The only warning he got was a especially violent throb in his hole, a quiet grunt from the man above him. The sticky, hot cum flooding his insides burned as it painted his hole to match the flouroscent skin outside. 

Herman smiled against the crook of Frank's bruised neck as he pulled his softening cock out. "If you ask me nicely, Mr.Morrison, I might just be generous and let you cum. You've been a good little slut for me after all. But only, if you beg." In response, the younger One whimpered. A pathetic and broken sound. Music to Carter's ears. 

"Please..." the Canadian eventually whispered, softly and barely audible over the wet sound of Frank's hole clenching and unclenching. "Please...PleasePleasePlease let me cum. I beg you. Please." the Teen's voice was broken by sobs, his throat sore and fucked raw. Still, it was enough for Carter. The Doctor's fingers slid over the painted body, smearing the paint even more, tracing a line all the way down to his test subjects gaping hole. Only when he pushed two fingers inside he released the crushing grip on Frank's dick. Barely any resistance met the fingers entering the Teen, asshole far too stretched to even try to resist. In sync with a few well angled thrusts Herman started jerking the Boy's weeping erection. It only took a few strokes for him to spill his seed. 

Frank's sweat soaked body, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace and the quivering legs. All of that was a sight so intoxicating for the Doctor, making him the addict instead of Frank. Dr.Carter had his mind set, he would turn the boy into his personal bitch, maybe share him with his two friends in the fog once in a while. At least for as long as the Entity allowed him to keep the Boy. 

Carter ran a hand through Frank's damp hair as he pressed a loving kiss to his temple. "Don't fall asleep now, Mr.Morrison. Your treatment is about to begin. I will break you, then rebuild you." Frank's eyes, although glassy from exhaustion and pleasure, widened in shock. He only now realized just how utterly fucked he was. "Please...No...I.. Don't do this please." 

But Doctor Carter ignored his pleas as the ties on Frank's wrists were cut loose. His body was to weakened to struggle, arms numb and legs feeling like jelly. The entirety of the Teen's body was sore, everything hurt too much to move even a single muscle. 

While laughing like a complete lunatic, which he most certainly was in the perspective of most people, Doctor Carter scooped the spent Youth up in his arms and carried him out of the office. Together, they made their way towards the Institute's 'special room' Frank, on the verge of passing out, mentally dubbed this hall as torture chamber.

Above him, Carter chuckled. It made Frank's blood run cold as ice. The worst was yet to come, what just happened was merely a tiny glimpse of the horrors awaiting him under the watchful gaze of this man. No. This monster.

Silently the Canadian shed tears as he was fixated on one of the many chairs, subjected to reprogramming. Hope of freedom faded quickly as Doctor Carter started his procedure, only screams of pure agony remained. The halls of Léry's Memorial Institute were filled with cries for help once more. But no one would come, no one to save the poor, unfortunate soul that was Frank Morrison. And both, Frank and Doctor Carter, knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew this was a wild one.   
> Let me know if you want to read a ch.2 featuring The Clown and/or The Nightmare! I'd be up for it.


End file.
